I am Vodace
by BlackCat9
Summary: Vera is a Vodace servant to her sister to whom she is loyal, but even her sister can not waylay a loneliness forming in her heart. A group of Rose & Cross Knights take them along their travelers. Based in the 7th Sea role playing game


**A Journal of a Vodace**

**Entry One: **An explanation

My name is Vera Lucani. I am Vodace. I am a sixteen year old woman who probably sees too much for her own good. I am also my courtesan, sister's hand maiden. 

This is my story. I am writing this while my journey ensues so I do not know if this will be of any interest to anyone, but myself. But myself is the only person I write this for. 

First I should explain Vodace, for anyone besides myself reading this. Vodace is apart of Thean like many other countries. I love my home land, but it is…a hard place to live among the nobles if you are not quick witted. Vodace is the home of the Great 'Game' it is a game played among the Noble's. It isn't really a game as in if you lose you live to play it the next day. It is a game of politic maneuvers to bring down your enemies from power. Make a fool of them and they may fall, but you'd better be watching your back for their move. It is very interesting to watch when you go unnoticed. I even participate with little words of advice to my sister. Though she does not need much advice from myself, she can rightfully hold her own in the Great Game.

She is Gabriel Lucani. She is Vodace. She is an eighteen year old courtesan. And she is my sister whether the nobles know it or not. She has told me she would not care if it was found out that I was her sister, but I fear and guard the secret well. Maybe all the scheming and trickery of the Great Game has finally made me warier than is needed. Probably, because of my un-involvement I have a more active imagination. 

Gabriel is an extravagant person, but it is necessary quality for the job she performs. She entices, holds intelligent conversations with, is witty with, dances with and usually beds, **men.** She is a courtesan and I have a feeling even if she wasn't being paid she would be doing all those things any way, though she would have to be much more careful than she already is. It is already dangerous to be with men if their wife may be a Fate Witch. They are a menace to her job, pulling the strings of fate to their will. Though I must admit they do not bother us as much as one would expect. They don't seem to like me all to well.

Just recently, Sister dearest had challenged a duel (meaning us lackeys had to fight) against a noble who had called her a common jenny (If it is one thing my sister hates most it is to be called a jenny or whore.) and he brought a fate witch with him to it so she could pull my strands so I would lose. About halfway through she started to concentrate (or so my sister says I was paying attention to the duel.) and screamed then ran. To say the least my opponent lost his wits and I won, but it was very odd to say the least.

I shall leave at here for today. I will write again when I have something more than fascinating to write. 

**Entry Two **

My sister is training me (I think that would be the correct word) to become a courtesan much like herself.)It is paying and decent work, but I am not as sure as she is that this should be my profession, I fear her reputation would precede me. I think I would rather live my life out as her body guard would be for useful. I am not my sister and I do not wish to become her, but I will learn quietly for knowledge of anything can be useful later so why bother with a fight now. A woman can not be a bodyguard for long for she would starve by the next week's time. A courtesan will do for now, maybe later I will rise above this work.

**Entry Three **

We have fled Vodace. Gabriel seems to have gotten herself into trouble while "entertaining" a noble. She would not say much until till we left. She says that Prince Vindovi was at the party speaking with an Eisen! I am not sure why Prince Alcide would be talking with an Eisen of all people; it seems Gabriel does not know either.

**Entry four**

We are now in the company of five Knights of the Rose and Cross and a Vodace noble. Two of the knights are Castilian, I am led to believe they are cousins and both seem to like drinking good wine, quite a bit. Inigo is a musician and Diego...well Diego does not seem to like Montaignes that much, Which of course means there is a Montaigne name Gustaphe. Gustaphe it seems to be an elder man who would fight with swords, pistols or candelabras, very amusing fellow. There a two Avalon one a large man named Connor that seems to speak softly and only when he thinks it's important. Then a woman name Tara-Leila, to put it lightly she has a very closed off personality. I have expected her to rip Gabriel's throat out for being a woman! She wears nothing but black and has the worst temper, I must say I hope this is just a bad day for her. 

To my surprise the Vodace, Vito, does not worry me as much as I thought he would. He seems as…well, a decent of a person as any of them maybe that should worry me more.

**Entry Twelve**

We have arrived in Montaigne and already Diego has gotten himself into a fight with a Montaigne man name Remy. It was nothing too serious luckily and it seems Inigo knows the Montaigne man. I have a feeling even I am going to be witness to many amusing fiascos in the future with these Knights.

**Entry Thirteen**

I have just spent the afternoon sludging around in the sewers with Vito chasing after four thieves. I must say I was not the most impressive fighter today, but it was dark…that shouldn't be an excuse….ah well….It was fun.

Though I must admit Gabriel's face was pleasant ivy green when we returned the purse to their rightful owners, who turned out to be tailors. Myself and Vito were rewarded with 'very' nice dress clothing. I was given a gorgeous red dress tailored to my size. Gabriel ended up buying herself a new dress so her "servant" would not look better than her. Very appropriate that she choose green to be it's color. Vito and I had a good laugh over that.

**Entry Fourteen**

Vito seems to have gotten an idea from our adventure. He has blind folded him self and proceeded to attack an apple swinging on a length of cord. Maybe he is on to something, being able to fight in the dark would be an excellent advantage. The Montaigne here laughed, except for a Remy. He seems to understand what Vito is on to. Both are very clever men.

**Entry Sixteen**

Gustaphe has begun to teach me to handle a pistol!

**Entry Twenty**

Well Connor has an interesting past. I think discretion is the better part of valor. 

**Entry Twenty-six**

We fear that there is a plot to assassinate Inish King. Cold Iron (the weapon against the fae) will be transported to the court by the means of an offering by one of the clans to the King.

**Entry Twenty- Seven**

There will be no dealing with her now that she has slept with the Inish king O' Bannon. Wear's his medallion like a bloody peacock. You would think he weren't mad! I at least hope she was paid well, can't go to a king demanding pay. Of course I said nothing of the sort to her; I am after all only her servant.

**Entry Twenty-Eight**

Figure's there is a fight and it is finished before I can move. Ah well there will be other fights, but no other time to see the Sidhe. It was, breath taking to be in the presence of something so powerful and also extremely frightening. They seemed to know Connor, intriguing.

**Entry Thirty-Eight**

We go to a Montaigne party and I find my twin! Ended up with both of us masquerading as El Vago (Zorro). Quite fun actually until Vito had to kill her lover. I wish I would have said something to stop it! But what could I do… I did my best to comfort Mellisande even after Gabriel suggested I not bother the woman. I could not be so heartless to the girl after what she had just lost. I pray she move on quickly, for her own sake.

**Entry Forty-six**

Tara-Leila has been shot! We have rushed her to the nearest hospital and I found myself worrying about the aggravating woman's life. I am told she will be fine

She was protecting the Cardinal by disguising the Cardinal and sleeping in the same room with her. I have never seen such swift and brutal action from these men. Maybe I have been quite harsh of my judgment of her, how stupid could I be for judging her too quickly. Gabriel of course had not; she brought flowers to Tara-Leila's resting room. How could I be so blind?

**Entry Fifty**

Gabriel has been keeping secrets from me! It took a shot to Inigo from a mystical being for my own Sister to tell Gustaphe, Diego and myself what has been going on! I thought she trusted me, have I grown so blind in my envy that I did not see the dwindling of our relationship, Or is this mystic force so named Electo that has caused her to forget her own sister. Whatever it is I do not quite trust this mystical force, it draws Gabriel farther from me.

Electo apparently mentioned about Gabriel and I bond as sisters our comrades did not seem to the notice, either they had already figured it out or they could care less. I am not sure which I prefer. 

**Entry Fifty-Four**

Vito has left our party to protect the Cardinal. I am saddened by his departure. I hope we may meet again. He has given me an Eisen saber with a ring grip as a going away gift. Very odd considering he is the one leaving. I wonder…

**Entry Fifty-Seven**

Our journey has led us through a place named Chanty Town. Though I do not think it is a real town more of a horrible ghost of one. Gabriel was in tears. There is no way to help the residents of this town and I dare not try. My heart breaks every time a look upon that desolate place. I do not understand how they survive, though it does not seem like they would, but they live there in a town to small for their numbers. I weep for their pain, but I am filled with something I can not name that tells name that some of them have managed survive through it by pure force of will.

**Entry Fifty-Six**

We have found barrels of gun powder buried on edges of this town's walls ready to be lit and blow the wall to pieces leaving this town vulnerable. I think Gustaphe's reaction was part dismay and part drool at so much gun powder.

We managed with the assistance of three young boys to get the barrels out of there. The walls were covered in the tree sap from the nearby "forest", but by the rumors I hear Chanty Town is a better alternative to that place. Goblin like creatures attacked attracted to the sap there were maybe twenty of them and I managed to kill three. It is to think that I killed something whose only reason for attacking was a smear of tree sap on the walls. Maybe I should not think about it.

**Entry Fifty-Seven**

We spoke to the Eisen First tonight. A very dreary man, I suspect something more has caused this emotion in him. He asked us if we could give the city anything, what would it be. Inigo said hope and the others followed in similar patterns. I of course being the last to be asked had run out of "inspiring" answers said instead that the three boys in Chanty Town that helped us with the barrels of gun powder have a chance at a better life. He ordered that the three boys be taking to **Kipe**Academy to train. It is Eisen's finest military school. I was startled to say the least. The chance these three boys were given! We will be escorting them to Kipe Academy after we have conducted our business here.

**Entry Fifty-Eight **

Well Inigo and Gustaphe made quite the profit on selling the guns and gun barrels found.

Gustaphe gave me 2,000 guilders of it. I was so shocked that I had not realized why. I helped with the find and I am apart of their comrades. If we had been in Vodace would any of my friends of done that for me…though were any of them my friends? I amazed at this but not very surprised. I think I could grow used to being apart of these people even after Gabriel and I can stop running.

The money reminds me of when Vito gambled so much on the Knights when the where in the tournament against the musketeers. I think no one in that town will trust a Vodace in a bet again. I miss our companion.

**Entry Sixty-Four**

We have brought the boys to Kipe Academy and where benefited with an invite to return again to peruse the building as long as we did not disturb the classes.

**Entry Sixty-Five**

We have toured Kipe Academy. One class we were watching actually stopped and the instructor had a spontaneous lesson including us. (Well the knights anyway…) One by one my comrades showed their prowess and sword school to the students. It was an impressive display, though I must admit I am slightly annoyed that was not called forward to demonstrate Ambrogia for Vodace. Maybe not belonging to the Rose and Cross excluded me from the display. Ah well... It was a grand time till three Inquisition Priests showed themselves, I was surprised by the hostility in the room until the men spoke. Gustaphe especially seemed angered at their presence, I wonder why.

**Entry Sixty-Six**

Students have been disappearing from the Academy over the past year some have returned to say nothing, but not many. The only clue we have at the moment is the Inquisition. I must say I do not see the point of capturing the students... I lied of course I do, for information about their peers and to root out any heresy. I am sickened at the thought of what they could be doing to them.

**Entry Sixty-Seven**

Gabriel wished to visit the only real landmark here besides the Academy, the Graveyard! She seems to think that the students could be hidden where the locals are afraid to go after dark. I am skeptical for there is no real place to put the students. It seems the knights suspect the empty buildings of the Academy.

**Entry Sixty-Eight**

Gustaphe found something while investigating the Academy, a badge (of the inquisition I am told) and a grappling hook, and the most telling clue a man running from the roof where he found said items. It...He was a minion of one of the priests. Looks like the Knights where correct in their worries about the priests. Strictly speaking I am not even supposed to be privileged to this information, but the Knights seem to think they can trust Gabriel and myself. I must say I would have to agree with their assumption.

**Entry Sixty-Nine**

If I may quote Inigo "It was the cook!" Apparently one of the cooks was helping the Inquisition cart students out of the Academy. He will be punished accordingly.

**Entry Seventy-Three**

Another cousin of Inigo's and Diego's has been found. His name is Miguel and after he got cleaned up from the sludge he had been forced to be in Gabriel was pawing all over him. 

I felt a night of satisfaction that intercepted her request and pulled him into my arms instead, but now… Now I can not believe what I did. Gabriel is slightly miffed and I have paid it back to her by buying her a new fan with the money I received from Tara-Leila for my services. 

I cried myself to sleep; I do not want to become the person she is. She is my sister and I love her, but I will NOT live my life as she has. 

**Entry Seventy-Five**

I have been reading back in my journal and have found that, before I wished only to be Gabriel's body guard, but I do not think I can be that for the rest of my life. I watch the knights I finding myself yearning for their life. I may be traveling with them but there is some thing more about them than with I.

I know if I was to join the Rose and Cross it would not be of my asking but of being asked to join by the Rose and Cross. I can not help myself but think who would bother with the jealous sister of a courtesan

**Entry Seventy-Seven**

We are in Castille much to the pleasure of Inigo and Diego. I must say I love this town! We spent the morning shopping for dancing clothes on the coin of Inigo and then there was the siesta which still has me slightly off balance, but prepared me for the dancing all night. The most fun I have a in a while.

Apparently there was a disagreement between Tara-Leila and Inigo and Tara-Leila disappeared, it figures that woman would ruin a perfect good night. 

**Entry Seventy-Eight**

Tara-Leila has not come back to the inn. We are all slightly worried; we have decided to give her till the siesta to go looking for her.

_**Later**_

Oh god. I understand why Gustaphe despises the Inquisition. They burned a local's home and shop to the ground then burned a man at the stake. I thought Gustpah was going to go on a rampage. He had a look in his eye have never seen before; Tara-Leila rushed the rest of us off and left Inigo and Gustaphe to work it out. Luckily Gustaphe did not get himself killed even seeing those horrible men dead would not have been worth that. 

Tara-Leila brought with us a woman and child from the store; she had been at last night. They have no livelihood now, their religion of people has a hide out to go to in the mountains, we shall ride all night to get them there and pray the Inquisition do not catch us. 

**Entry Eighty**

(Written messily because Vera wrote this atop horseback)

The whole castle of starved people has been burned, Only just managed to convince Gustaphe to leave after firing his pistols. I was afraid, but I knew if he did not move I would not either. I think that is what scares me.

**Later**(neatly written)

We brought many books and seven children from the castle through a back hole, I weep to think how many could have come through the hole and survived.

We brought also a sphere which Electo seems to be following. Inigo has already touched the thing and it brought him to his knees in what I could only identify as pain. I fear for the safety of anyone who touches this thing.

_**Later**_

Of course she touches it! She has to touch it! No consideration of how scared I would be when it hurt her! What if she couldn't handle it and it killed her! I will not touch that thing. 

**Entry Eighty-Nine**

The children are safe in a chapterhouse and we have decided to continue our investigation of Electo's background to the Island we have pinned it down to. 

My mind can not get readily into this task. I am still back with those people and the Inquisition. I can not help but feel we should be doing something more against the Inquisition, but what would we do? This issue weighs heavily upon my heart

**Entry Ninety-Five **

We are on the island belonging to the Pirate's who apparently are an actually Sovereign Nation. I can not help but have my wariness, but it is a decent enough place for a land run amuck of pirates. 

Of all things they do not underestimate us. Two hundred men waiting for our arrival and than (by the suggestion of Gustaphe) we took off our pistols and offered them for a show of good will. 

The king I have distinct feeling Inigo and Diego know, but I feel it is not my business. The pirate king's right hand woman is a fate witch, which was slightly amusing. And very useful since she backed our claims of Electo (Who apparently appeared by the look on the woman's face.) The king has helped us (with promise that whatever profitable thing we find he gets a share. We are bound to go through The Swamp. Terrific…. We are going out tonight to drink. Connor has given me the night of from "guarding" Gabriel.

_**Later**_

I must find a way to repay Diego and Tara-Leila for the 3,000 GUILDERS they have made me! It was the most amusing thing I have seen in quite a while. While we were at the bar a bet was going around about whether Tara-Leila and Diego had been together. Having heard this tidbit of information and that Diego was going to prove it, I added my own money into the pot. It is not the money that has me giddy. It was the look on Tara-Leila's face after Diego after he gave her a very passionate kiss. Her eyes were misty…I wonder …No she has not given any inclination of liking Diego if anything I would have that she is in love with Inigo, but even that I would be careful in saying. I think the affection got to her.

**Entry Ninety-Six**

Of course you can not expect Tara-Leila to finally start to loosen up and suddenly get very angry at something she was extremely willing to do. She is mad and I would wish she would get off of whatever stick has been shoved up her to realize she is with friends not strangers. I think the woman survives on being perpetually in a state of over-dramatic anger or depression

_**Later**_

We have started our journey though the swamp. This is a horrid place. There are lights that Tara-Leila calls Will 'o' Wisps. The lights of souls that die here. Gabriel lured them close with chocolate much to my dismay and Tara-Leila caught some in a bottle to light our camp site saying something about protecting us.

Protecting us from what exactly?

**Entry Ninety-Seven**

I grow weary every step I have to make in this dreaded place.

Tonight there are eyes in the darkness, I clutch my sword and pistol in fright. The others seem as wary as I, but they do not understand what bothers me so. 

**Entry Ninety-Eight**

Gustaphe pointed out skeletal hands rising and sinking out of the muck while clutching his rifle. Inigo of course being his reckless self took a stick and tried to poke one of the hands. It ripped the stick out of his hand. I could have done without knowing that!

**Entry Ninety-Nine**

I had a nightmare last night. It was about the burning castle. I was begging Gustaphe to leave as the flames started to engulf our surroundings. Screams of the men and sounded

My sword which I had not noticed out was ripped from my hands by Inigo. Diego stood next to him. "Thought you could be one of us?" All of the knights appeared 

Gabriel stood next to them watching, she looked down blood pouring out of what looked like a pistol wound, "How could you?"

Gustaphe looked to me shaking his head, "You should have stayed in your place…" 

They all began reaching for me and their hands turn to bone, a cackle echoed sounding very like Electo screaming go, 

I think there was more, but my mind does not seem to be letting myself remember. I am losing myself in this mission I think. I wonder what Gabriel would think if I told her about the dream.

The ground is getting harder I think we come closer to our Destination. I fear what might be there.

**Entry One Hundred**

I don't know whether to despise this place or respect its power. Respect its power would most likely be wisest.

A pillar that beats has if it had a heart imbued into it. And it is red as dried blood. The walls are covered in the ancient ruins we found.

Everything we touched has a reaction. A blade of Drachenisen Steel that when drawn cause damaged to a person who isn't even touching it. Gustaphe drew the damned thing and I was wounded… Then there was the chalice with the prophets cross…er...the Rose and Cross Emblem or…Whatever our background of faith or nationality shown on it. That was guarded by a banshee from what Connor and Tara-Leila could say. She wails and makes your heart Gustaphe and Connor drank from it. Becoming stronger and weaker at the same time or so I am told. 

Next the room with the mouth that breaths when we breath and across the mouth there was a shelf with a nice golden necklace that Inigo wisely did NOT put on. 

The next room frightens me the most. We stepped into it and the world went black, not just black but everything was gone. I couldn't not feel, taste, see, hear. I could not hear until Gustaphe yelled to turn around to go back. Gabriel cried hysterically for me not to let anyone stop me. I stopped cold. Not because of trust, but because of what they were saying, Gustaphe kept repeating himself which made no sense why wouldn't he explain himself. And Gabriel just cried. My curiosity cause me to move forward. I slowly began to regain my senses in the worst way when I was pulled back out by Connor. Had I made the wrong decision?

Turns out the others had made their way forward also hearing voices of people…people they trust.. Gustaphe heard Tara-Leila and …me….

I am not quite sure what to make of this.

Where there had only been four rooms now there were five. Before we could enter Electo made another appearance she said some thing to the lines of "Don't be tempted by the treasure" 

We continued our journey through the last door had a path leading to a huge cavern filled with inexplicable treasure. Everything I can image and more. Gustaphe not heeding Electo's advice reached to pick of a gleaming set of guns. It was a race to who would stop him first. Inigo slapped his hand away. 

I didn't bother paying as much attention at this point already waiting for the small argument that would pass. I couldn't help but wonder what if I snuck a handful of gold, which would have made me richer than any woman across Theah. Everyone would look at me and not Gabriel. I looked to Gabriel where she stood. She trusts me so much that she stopped in that Cavern of darkness when she heard "my" voice, I stopped myself from touching the gold. I made vow that I would protect her, even from myself.

We continued through the cave and on to a different door. There were seven mirrors waiting for us, for some reason we were each drawn to the mirror to be our own. 

At first I saw myself then slowly it became something, more beast like, loosing what makes me, me. And became something primordial. The mirrors shattered and our mirror images attacked. (I had found my triplet!)

Inigo finished his of first and yelled to us be the best you can. The dread that went through my heart at that moment. What if wouldn't have been enough.. My copy knew my every move what I fight with in the end I killed…killed her by using a shot from a pistol that Gustaphe had given me when he taught me to shoot.

My best was a gift from Gustaphe? Maybe because I have wanted to be my best around him, become more than a hand maiden. It is not a feeling, as the others in group assume, of love. It is just wanting to be more and I hesitate to say, he is my focus. Around him I can discuss fighting , pistols, make jokes about the …the…well the very well known group of murderous individuals. **(Inquistion.)** Around Gabriel I can not. I worry about her and we do make subtle jokes the others would not quite understand, it is almost the same with Gustaphe but…in a different way. I hate not understanding this. Maybe he is like a brother to me…or... is it something more. I am being driven insane with this. I should not fret now.

**Entry One Hundred and One**

To become a tyro to the Rose and Cross I would have thought would have been more thrilling. But I find myself doing exactly what I did before, but in a different outfit. 

Tara-Leila is my Domini and I do not know why she would have stepped forward for me. We have never conversed for any decent length of time. I would have suspected this from Gustaphe or Inigo. Gustaphe because he is my friend and Inigo because he seems to see things that the others do not.

This whole matter is confusing and slightly irritating, because I am not being treated like a Tyro by Tara-Leila; if nothing else she is ignoring me! I wonder what exactly she has up her sleeve, if anything. 

Occasionally I wonder if I give that woman too much credit. After all she does treat Gabriel like a Jenny. As if Gabriel sleeps with every man she sees, she's is a courtesan not a whore, but I wonder if these knights know the difference I give them the benefit of their ignorance, they have never been to Vodace, so they may not realize exactly what being a Courtesan entails. 

There I was proud to be my sisters hand-maiden and now…Now I am a Tyro and nothing for the better because of it.

**Entry One Hundred and Two**

How dare Gustaphe presume to be respected by Gypsies who live outside the normal law. How much respect does he believe that the tabard garner him, from a people who mistrust everyone.

He reminds of the nobles from home, treating me like dirt, though expecting respect and homage in return. Makes me sick to my stomach.

I guess his Montaigne roots are finally showing, I just hope they hide themselves away soon or I may not be able to hold my tongue. 


End file.
